


Chores

by robertdownerjr



Series: Falsettos Oneshots [3]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn, Falsettos - Lapine/Finn (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: But same, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Marvin is a Mess (Falsettos), Sassy Whizzer Brown, This Is STUPID, Whizzer Brown Lives, marvin doesnt like cleaning, this is honestly pretty shitty but I really wanted to post something so here we are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29336883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robertdownerjr/pseuds/robertdownerjr
Summary: Marvin hates cleaning every Friday and tries to get out of it
Relationships: Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Series: Falsettos Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151291
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Chores

**Author's Note:**

> the prompt for this was from [exexlovers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exexlovers/pseuds/exexlovers) who is frickin amazing btw go check them out or i will start physically manifesting in you house

Marvin woke up to the sound of the vacuum whirring in the living room.

_Aw fuck,_ he thought. He turned over and checked his phone to confirm his fears. _Shit._

It was Friday which meant Jason was coming over to spend the weekend. It wasn’t that Marvin didn’t want to see his son, quite the opposite, he loved having Jason over on the weekend. The problem was Whizzer also liked having Jason over and every Friday before he arrived, he made Marvin help him clean the entire apartment top to bottom.

“I’m not letting Jason spend the weekend in a pigsty Marvin,” he’d say.

“It’s not like he’s any better, he’s fourteen, he doesn’t care if there are crumbs on the couch,” Marvin countered.

“It’s a bad example, Marvin, and I refuse to let Jason be as much as a slob as you are.” Whizzer quipped. “And if you’d just pick up after yourself all the time, it wouldn’t get this bad every Friday,”  


“Who are you, my mother?” Marvin brooded, and while Whizzer laughed, he still didn’t let Marvin out of sweeping the floor.

He loved Whizzer and how much he cared about Jason, but a guy can only get woken up early on his day off before he begins to resent the whole affair.

He rolled back over, thinking that Whizzer might leave him alone if he thought he was still asleep.

He thought wrong.

Marvin heard footsteps walk into the bedroom.

“Marvin,” Whizzer shook him a bit and Marvin keep his eyes closed. “Maaaarrrvvinnnn,” he continued to shake a bit more insistently. Marvin continued to ignore him until he felt a pull on the covers and all the cold air hit him at once.

“Come on, Whiz” Marvin mumbled. He opened his eyes to see Whizzer standing next to him, the sheets in his arms.

“I already let you sleep in a whole hour, we gotta finish cleaning up before Jason gets here.”

“He doesn’t get here until five, that’s like six hours,” he complained.

“If we finish fast enough, we can go pick up some lunch,” Whizzer leaned closer to Marvin’s ear. “And maybe have some fun before he gets here~”

Marvin sat up and started to get out of bed. “You’re impossible,”

“I know,” Whizzer kissed his cheek and walked out.

Marvin got dressed and walked out of the room.

Whizzer was standing in the living room folding clothes and putting them on hangers. He stood and walked over to the laundry room and Marvin followed.

He wrapped his arms around Whizzer from behind. “I love you,” he said, kissing the side of his face.

“I love you, too, Marv” Whizzer turned around and shoved a basket of laundry into his arms “But you have to stop saying ‘I love you’ to get out of chores.”

Marvin groaned and walked over to the couch. It was gonna be a long six hours.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading and comments/feedback are always appreciated! :)  
> also, i take requests in the first part of this bc lord knows i'm running out of ideas


End file.
